Conventional rotary electric machine armature cores are configured by linking a plurality of core segments into an annular shape, the core segments having an approximate T shape that has a back yoke portion and a magnetic pole tooth portion that protrudes from the back yoke portion. Each of the core segments is configured by laminating a plurality of approximately T-shaped core laminations. When manufacturing armature cores, materials yield has been improved by arranging the core laminations in a staggered pattern such that the magnetic pole tooth portions of first core laminations are positioned between magnetic pole tooth portions of second core laminations and punching out two straight rows together (see Patent Literature 1 and 2, for example).